Burning Ice
by DesdemonaMinnicrescentRudowlfe
Summary: My heart is like blank parchment, it seems as though anybody can write on it, anybody can rip it into pieces, anybody can wipe it clean, but the only, only person who can burn it into ashes, let the whiteness blacken and crumble, is myself.


**A/N: Okay, in my opinion there's something they left out in Deathly Hallows, when they capture Luna and torture her and stuff. I really think they shouldn't leave her out, as she's my blood-sister, in a bonding kind of way. Sooooo... Yeah. Read on. Review.**

_Burning ice: Because the Fire was never cold enough._

*****************************************************************************************************************  
>Prologue: To everyone else, my heart is like blank parchment, it seems as though anybody can write on it, anybody can rip it into pieces, anybody can wipe it clean, but the only, only person who can burn it into ashes, let the whiteness blacken and crumble, is myself. The only person who can stain it with crimson blood, and I've been scrubbing it for years, trying to wipe off the stain, and the memories, and I left a faded mark.<p>

I heard a voice scream,"StopstopstopstopstopSTOP!" I realized it was my voice, defiant, strong, and unbroken despite the multiple cracks inside of me. A loud scream, and I saw gold inside my eyelids. I heard a loud crash, and my eye's opened, slowly, oh, so slowly. Beads of crimson blood stung my eyes, the scarlet beads caught in my lashes, tingeing everything I saw with red. The small pitcher of water had fell and crashed into pieces, and in the slightly murky water, I saw my reflection, my clear blue eyes were stable, swirling with defiance, glowing with red hatred, and diamond-hard without a crack. Lucius Malfoys voice, cruel and cold, drawled, "Tell me where he is,_ Tell me_." I bit my blood soaked, ripped up lip, and willed myself not to whimper with pain. Again, the voice that was not my own, and yet mine, laughed, a crazy, insane laugh, one that made Lucius Malfoy's eyes burn with hatred.

Despite the pain, I fell into hysterics, and I clutched my bloody, soaked, gold-robed stomach, and doubled over laughing, as I saw Olivander's loving, worried, and sorrowful eyes watching me. He was like a grandfather to me. The only person in this unstable hell. People call me unstable, Olivander calls me the most stable person he knows, the strongest willed, the most defiant person.

"_Crucio!_", Suddenly, a searing, burning pain, a pain so hot and intense, it was like ice-cold needles in my skin, like somebody crushing my skull repeatedly, burning me, scorching me inside and out. Despite the burn marks on my robes, my hands, my hair, the white parchment stayed blank, with only one word written in scarlet ink, in blood, _Forever_. Live Forever. _I'll fight forever_. I willingly take all of the pain, and yet not a word of surrender will escape my lips. If Olivander wasn't here... the parchment would be ashes.

I did what Olivander had taught, the only way to defy the Cruciatus Curse. I willed my thoughts to stay strong, with a current stronger than that of the river Styx. I disappeared into my thoughts, a white dove dripping blood. The beautiful Pheonix song. The pain faded, faded, _faded_. It was like a slight, faint tingling in my chest, instead of the intense, murderous, unmerciful fire of before. As soon as the tingling stopped, I willed the river of thoughts to stop flowing, carrying me away with it. As I raised my head from the icy depths of the river, my eyes opened, and everything was clear, sharp, intense.

Sweat plastered my gold hair to my face, my breathing was ragged, yet my lips remained sealed. They were ripped into shreds, and a long scar cut my cheek from my brow to my chin. My broken leg was lying in an awkward angle underneath my other leg, and the pain suddenly hit me in one, burning, overwhelming wave. I choked on the blood in my throat, and my eyes leaked salty tears, but they weren't tears. I _never_ cry. Streaks of blood washed down my cheeks, and I felt my ghostly pale, bruised, and mangled hands cradle my broken leg.

Lucius Malfoy laughed an evil, high laugh, then, I felt as if a hook was dragging me upward, face to face with Lucius. "The little doll has_ finally_ broken, I see." He said in a taunting whisper, and I felt the invisible hook release it's hold on me, and I stumbled backward. Suddenly, I was filled with an intense, icy, blood-lust. I said with an evil, haunting tone of voice, overwhelmed with a hatred I'd never felt before, it was a _wonderful_ feeling, " And I see the coward has learned the doll will _never_ break." I suddenly fell to the ground, feeling no pain as the world flashed red and black before me, and faded into a bloody crimson...

**A/N: Like? No like? I welcome reviews. Anything. Tell me if I made any mistakes. **


End file.
